User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie The Finale Part 4
Yes, next scene is faded to here, so, the scene is showing a gate which is guarded by two other animals! And the others finds it!* Narrator: The Re-Colours and Our Heroes have found the gate! Stan Marsh Rabbit: *He LOOKS like Cuddles, but, he is wearing the clothes of Stan Marsh, wow! Next to him, to the right, there's a white beaver with brown eyes, tail, ears, and, that's all!* HEY! What's happening eh, guys? The Black Blue Bear: Don't worry you, it's, me! Frozen Bear! We got some new guys here, y'know? Stan Marsh Rabbit: Okay? We'll open the gate, but, dude. Seriously, give me the money next time, ok? Open up the gate, you! *The White and Brown Beaver opened up the gate!* Narrator: *As they is walking, forwards!* And so they entered this park! Frozen Bear: Yup, we live in this park, guys! Also, if our Master says "YES!" Then you new guys are heartly allowed to live here with us, peeps! Now! Cuddles: Now? Hey now what's that pipe thing, eh? *Cuddles points at a pipe which have wooden plates covering it, making it look like a plus/cross or whatever!* Pink Rabbit: AH! Sonny, that thing is very forbidden to touch, so trust me! That's the pipe of dangers! It's a sewer down there, and deep inside those very sewers, it's monster filled! So promise to not open it, please, or else those monsters will wreak havoc and eat us all, geddit, guys? Cuddles: *Stares at the camera!* Let me guess, later in the movie, it will get open by us, right? Right! Maybe! *Shrugs?* Ah, welp, ok! Frozen Bear: *As they goes to other re-colours who sits on benches!* Here are the rest of our friends, they're part of the team! They live here, yup, yeah! Petunia: Oh, wow! You guys are very colourful! I love it! *Walks to the rest after she looked around, yes!* Pink Rabbit: Ok, newbies, before ya enter, we have one rule: No weapons inside! Disco Bear: WHAT? Hey, my gun is super important, okay? The Zombies may return ANY TIME or any second now, so, man, that's most likely why i need this gun, okay? Oh! Frozen Bear: No, sorry. Sigh, but that's the rules, to meet our Master, you guys have to be without any weapons! *Frozen Bear walks inside!* Disco Bear: Hm, i guess that's important, eh? But i'll just gonna leave it right here, just, so that i can remember it! *Disco Bear drops his gun on the ground!* Stay right there, gun! Okay? *He walks away, inside, there!* Bye, Gunny, Bye! *They follows after Frozen Bear* Frozen Bear: Right after me, guys! *The Master is sitting with a chipmunk that's white/pink and wears a black dress and a red skunk!* Snowers: And that's what it is about. Heh, yeah, i know you girls love that story, right? Yeah, right! (Note: Sorry that i use Snowers in this story, but the reason why i choosed him to be is just because that this is an idea i had in my mind a LONG time ago, ya see that? Also, i don't have anything against Nemao, this is just a story, so i don't mean any harm, ok? I hope that it's nothing bad, or? Anyway, let's continue, ok uh let's continue we can, cool!) Frozen Bear: *He bows in front of Snowers!* Master Snowers, me, Frozen Bear, have found new animals in here and is inside here to ask you if they can please live with us, please? Snowers: Hey! Well, how's it going, newbies? Cuddles: Ok, hi, so, the thing is, i'm the leader of this team, we are a gang of adventures who are able to survive almost anything that we have meeted. Even zombies for example, and we do alot of crazy stuff like come on, hey! Can we stay in here, please? Snowers: Hm! Nope, sorry! There's no good rooms for y'all! So get lost! Cuddles: DAW! *Lies on the floor!* Petunia: Hey! *Petunia bows on her own knees!* Please, Dear Master Snowers! We need to live somewhere, please? Snowers: Sorry, but, we don't have any good rooms for you guys, so- OH! *Petunia then touches her own tail, she strokes it, being desperate very, Snowers noticed her tail, as the camera was zooming in to the tail!* Cuddles: (Not seen) Hey, down here please? *Camera then zooms down to Cuddles, under Petunia!* Hey! Look! I am right under her legs! Snowers: *He runs to Petunia, dropping the other two girls he was sitting with before!* HEY! I was just kidding, guys! *Snowers is holding even Petunia's hands, and his eyes are very grey!* Even for you, pretty blue skunk! We are currently working on the room, that's all heh. Also, i always takes ladies with me to show them around the place once they gets even here, eh. Then, how about if i'll take this pretty "Pew" to show her around, eh? *End of Part 4!* Category:Blog posts